


lazy.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Very small Hook and Smee thing.





	lazy.

 It is raining in Neverland, and it comes down in sheets of sticky wetness, warm where it lands heavy on the decks and on the backs of the crew. The sun shines brightly, apparently ignorant of the torrent, and the blue skies are bisected by a perfect rainbow, the colours bright in the sky.

Hook sees none of this.

He is sitting in his office, resting on his bed, and the curtains are drawn tightly, the room dim. His head is _split_ , or so it feels, and he scarcely stirs as the door opens and then closes again, as Smee comes closer.

“Here,” Smee says. “Anal geese, or whatever it was you called it.”

“You know _full well,_ Smee,” Hook says, with more irritation than he really feels, “that that isn’t even _close_ to what I called it.”

He feels Smee’s smile as the other man kisses his shoulder, and he reluctantly opens his eyes, wincing slightly even at the dim, red-tinged light that suffuses the room where it filters in through the curtains. He takes up the glass, and he sips at the potion, tasting its green bitterness thick on his tongue as he swallows it down.

“Analgesic,” Smee murmurs against the fabric of his blouse, and Hook is aware of the other man’s body beside his own, of Smee’s warmth, particularly as his hand drags back and forth over Hook’s back. He has big hands, workman’s hands, although the rest of him is rather short and stout, and Hook likes the sensation of those muscled palms tracing his spine, the muscle in his shoulder…

“Yes,” Hook agrees. He sets the glass aside. “I need to go over the stock numbers, I—”

“Oh, no,” Smee says firmly. “No, you need to _sleep_ , Captain.”

“I have done nothing _but_ sleep, for hours!”

“That’s how it’s meant to be done, or so they tell me. Come here to me, come lie down.”

Hook lies on his side behind Smee, his nose pressed against the back of his neck, and he can smell woodshavings and lamp oil clinging to the boatswain’s skin, can smell gunpowder, sweat, seawater… His arm loosely wraps about his chest, and Smee’s hand loosely settles over the stump of it, his thumb tracing over scarred flesh with nary a hesitation.

He never _has_ hesitated, Hook is aware. The pain is throbbing through his skull, and he is grateful not to have to squint at the quartermaster’s report, not in this moment: he can think about Smee, instead, Smee’s body hot against his own, Smee’s flesh soft and yielding beneath his grasp, Smee, snoring softly in the most irritating way _possible_ , with a genuine whistle on every exhalation.

“I despise you,” Hook mutters against the back of his ear, but Smee is asleep, and does not hear him: nonetheless, in silent apology that he would never admit to, good form or not, Hook chases the words with a kiss to the back of his earlobe, and allows his eyes to close tightly again.

When he wakes, Smee is on his back, and Hook’s cheek is upon his breast: Smee’s fingers are tangled in the thick cascades of his hair, in amidst the black ringlets. His head is no longer aching, and he could feasibly stand, leave the warmth of his bed, look to the quartermaster’s report…

But Smee’s chest is the downiest of pillows, and Smee is snoring quietly, fast asleep.

Hook closes his eyes once more.

“Lazy,” Smee mutters, tone playful.

Hook drags a fingernail hard against his side, and he grunts in pain, but it breaks off into quiet laughter, and Hook smirks against his skin as he allows his body to relax once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). Requests always open.


End file.
